Hiding the Truth
by Erydia
Summary: Sakura Haruno isn't really a ninja. She's actually an Assassin, and in order to hide her secret, she "vanishes" after the Wave mission. But 3 years later, when it's a requirement to have an Assassin on every team, Sakura Haruno is back with Team 7 once again, but they don't know that it's her. This does not make her happy. Full Summary inside! Eventual SakuraxKakashi.
1. Summary

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story! This story is a crossover between Naruto x Assassin's Creed, with Sakura as the main character. Some of this story will follow canon, but a lot of it won't as well. Some of the characters, especially Sakura, will be OOC. Please bear with it, since this is my story anyways. Either way, I hope that you enjoy my story!**

**-Erydia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Assassin'e Creed, or any of it's characters. I wish I did though...but this fanfic is mine. MINE. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hiding the Truth<p>

Full Summary:

To her teammates and the rest of Konoha, Sakura Haruno is considered a weak Genin ninja who would never surpass her peers. However, Sakura has been hiding a very big secret. Sakura is actually an Assassin, and at a Master rank by age 13. Living in two very different but similar worlds, Sakura is starting to have a hard time hiding her true identity. So when she "vanishes" from Team 7 after the return of the Wave mission, they blame themselves for not supporting her and helping her like they should have.

After 3 years, Konoha decides to become allies with the Assassins. In order to show proof of this new relationship, it is now considered a requirement for each ninja team to have one Assassin member. When Sakura realizes that she is back with Team 7, she tries her best to continue to hide her secret. But as Team 7 continues on missions in order to find their lost teammate, the Templars are on the rise-and with the Akatsuki as their ally. What will Team 7 and the rest of Konoha do when the truth of their relationship is revealed, and with the fate of the world along with it?


	2. Prologue

**Alright everyone, here is the prologue! I don't have a beta, so there will probably be some mistakes here and there throughout the fanfic. Comments, favs, and everything else is greatly appreciated~ I do accept criticism, but if it's just bashing/flaming I WILL get rid of it.**

**I hope that you enjoy!**

**-Erydia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Assassin's Creed, or any of it's characters. I do own this story. It's MINE. :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I stood in front of my Mentor, with my hood on and my weapons to my side. The sleeve on my left arm was rolled up, showing my pale, lightly scarred skin. My eyes were closed; my mind blank and my body calm as I stood still. It was time now, and I was ready for this. Ready to take the next step in the Brotherhood and bring true peace for the rest of this world. I trained for this since I was young; getting rid of my dark past before I was brought to this new light.

"Young Assassin, you have trained so long and worked so hard. You were weak when I found you, wounded and broken. But you survived, and made sure you were stronger than everyone else. I am proud of you, young Assassin, and now it is time to take the next step. You are a prodigy, and as one, your new rank is above all others, and you have earned it."

Now it's my time. No one should suffer in this world like I have. I will bring them peace, whether it means to bring them to an early death or give them a new life.

"Young Assassin, are you ready to bear this new mark? To bear the new responsibilities and decisions that make you who you are, that you must carry for the rest of your life?"

I smirked, and nodded my head. I looked at the mark that was already branded on my ring finger. The decision was already made since the day I was brought to this new life of mine. I don't have any intent to return to my previous life; a life that was dead and held no more meaning.

My Mentor took the hot iron that had the branded mark, and inched closer until it was close to my upper arm. Then, without any warning, the hot iron touched my skin, burning my skin. I flinched, and gritted my teeth, but I didn't close my eyes. I had to see and live through every moment, because it could last at any time.

In seconds the iron was removed, and I sighed in relief. I looked at the mark, and smiled. I was finally at a Master rank at the age of 13, the youngest to ever be this far up in the Brotherhood.

"Now, young Assassin, no, my student, take the Leap of Faith. You are now my equal, as I am yours, and it's time to prove to the world that you're ready to bring true peace to this world."

I nodded my head, and looked at the opened wall in front of me. I ran towards it, and jumped from the small ledge attached to it, landing in the haystack below.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am an Assassin.


	3. Chapter One

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter one!**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone that has favorited/followed this story or myself. I really appreciate it, and I was honestly absolutely surprised that a lot of people have already! This will definitely keep me motivated in continuing this fanfic, especially with reviews *hint hint* (Also, shoutout to my guest reviewer, WolfLuver4ever! Thank you for being my first reviewer of this fanfic!)  
><strong>

**Second of all, I now have a Beta reader!(yay!) She doesn't have an account on this site(even though she visits it often), and is one of my very awesome and loveable friends~  
><strong>

**Third of all, here are some notes about this story:**

**1)The ages in this fanfic are different from canon. Please keep this in mind when reading this story from now on.  
><strong>

**2) Sakura will be OOC, as well as some other characters. Maybe not as much as my version of Sakura, however.**

**3) The fanfic(and this chapter) starts a few days after Team 7 is official. So, the bell test happened, and everyone thinks Sakura is weak like in canon, and Naruto and Sasuke are above and beyond her. But things start to change when someone new arrives...**

**4)More notes will come as I think of more things for you guys to know :)**

**Well, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and reviews, follows, favorites, and other things are very much appreciated! It helps keep the chapters coming ;)**

**-Erydia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin Creed, or any of it's characters. I do own this story, and any OCs that I suddenly decide to make.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Beginning of the Truth<p>

I gently rubbed my left upper arm as I stood near Sasuke and Naruto. It had been a few days after we officially became a team, and nothing interesting has happened ever since. Kakashi would always come late, Naruto and I would yell at him for being late, and Sasuke would be his usual emo self. It was nothing new, and I really didn't care much about it.

After my initiation into the Master rank of Assassins yesterday, my upper arm has been extremely sore ever since. Since I have to play the part of a ninja in this team, I had to hide the mark in some way or fashion. Also, knowing that we would probably go into more dangerous missions soon, I had to carry some of my..._other_ weaponry. Which meant my throwing knives, bombs, dual guns, and my Assassin blades. I also had to bring a pouch of poison darts, bullets, and a few first aid stuff incase of emergencies.

You never know when an enemy might come.

Because of this, I had to change my usual outfit. What I had on now was completely different from before. I had on black short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved jacket over it. The sleeves covered my hands, only leaving my bare fingertips to show. I had on black fingerless gloves that matched my shirt and boots. I had on white pants with red stripes on the side of it, which my jacket matched with it. The belt I wore had several pouches attached with it, as well as holders for my dual guns. With the Haruno clan symbol on my jacket and my ninja headband tied to the front of my forehead, my new outfit was complete.

Of course, my teammates gave me several outrageous looks in the past several minutes, and Naruto asked several times as to why I looked so different.

Did I really look that different? It was just a new outfit, and cutting my hair short could help on missions-oh. _That's_ why.

Oh well.

Suddenly, there was a _poof_, and a huge white cloud of smoke appeared. After it slowly disappeared, a certain white-haired Jounin showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and I exclaimed, making the 20-year-old sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. You see, a little old lady wanted me to walk her home-"

"LIAR!" Naruto and I exclaimed again, which made Kakashi sweatdrop.

Even though it was slightly annoying to see Kakashi late everyday, it was kind of funny to do this. It made me have some fun in this otherwise dark fate of mine.

"Alright, children. Today we actually-wait. Sakura, what happened?" Kakashi asked, with a ridiculous look on his face.

I sighed.

"I decided to change my looks because I just wanted to, okay? Besides, if we ever go on missions any time soon, we should be more prepared and try to be discreet, right?" I replied, rolling my eyes. I thought that these boys were smart. Well, except for Naruto.

"That's true, but you could've chosen something else other than white. Anyways, speaking of missions, we actually have one today." Kakashi said, and Naruto started jumping up and down excitedly while Sasuke had a glint in his eyes. I smiled, happy that we had something new for a change.

"WE GET TO HAVE OUR FIRST MISSION?! This. Is. Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, and started jumping around all over the place.

I sighed, and shook my head. I heard Sasuke mutter "dobe," and I chuckled.

Team 7 is just something else.

* * *

><p>My mood gradually worsened after we got our first mission. You want to know what it was?<p>

Helping old people shop for groceries.

Yep.

"What kind of mission is this, Kakashi-sensei?! I thought we were going to fight some enemy ninja or save a princess or something!" Naruto said, complaining loudly.

Sasuke and I shared a glance, for once, agreeing with Naruto. Even a novice Assassin didn't have missions like this. They were paired with a higher-ranked Assassin and go on _real _missions for experience. Not anything like this!

Kakashi turned to us, carrying some bags along with us for the old couple in front of us.

"You three have just recently became official ninja, and Genin nonetheless. Missions like these are common for teams just like you. It helps build teamwork and communication with each other, and you are helping out the village. Stop complaining, and you'll eventually get better missions."

I stayed silent as Naruto and Sasuke muttered their differences. Although I didn't go on Assassin missions with a team, I knew the importance of working in numbers.

After all, the Templars are known for never playing fair.

Once we dropped off all of the couple's things at their home, we finally had our last stop of the day.

We were supposed to help an old man get some groceries and weapons for his grandson, who lived in a small village in the Land of Fire. I had my suspicions, but I threw the thought away. Konoha _is_ a ninja village; it wouldn't be unusual for a civilian to buy weapons for a family member.

The old man lived in the far corner of Konoha, which was quite common since most of the old civilians liked to keep to themselves. The old man lived in a small apartment on the second floor, which was quite easy to get to.

Kakashi knocked on the door, and Naruto, Sasuke, and I stood behind him. We were all growing impatient; ready to get things over with and just go home and get some much needed sleep.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the door opened to reveal a tall man who didn't look very old. He looked to be in his fifties, hinted with the few wrinkles on his face. He had short, brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with a red hairband. He was wearing a long, dark blue robe, with his hood down and a slight smile on his face.

"Hello there, ninjas. Are you here to help me today?" The man asked, and held out his hand for Kakashi to shake.

I widened my eyes as I recognized his face. I straightened my posture slightly, which the man noticed and made him smile even more. Sasuke noticed, but he just shrugged and looked away. I knew Naruto didn't notice anything at all.

I just hoped Kakashi didn't.

Kakashi nodded his head, and shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. My name is Kakashi Hatake, this team's Jounin leader. These are my Genin students: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." The man nodded in reply, looking at us as we were introduced.

His gaze traveled from one person to the next, and lingered on me as I stared at him in admiration. I knew he needed to talk to me privately, so I slightly nodded my head before he looked away.

"It is nice to meet you as well. Now, shall we get started?" The man said, and Kakashi moved out of the way so that he could exit his apartment.

This man...

"Ah. By the way, my name is Ezio. Ezio Auditore."

Is one of the most famous Mentors of the Assassin Order.

_And he's here in Konoha._


	4. Chapter Two

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2! I hope that you guys like the longer chapter ^^ I originally planned for this chapter to be a little longer, but decided to push it back to chapter 3. Either way, I'll try to make sure you'll get longer chapters, and (hopefully) keep it interesting. Just know that the next chapter will have a fight scene, and it will be my first time writing one, so...yeah. Hope it'll turn out okay .**

**Also, I wanted to try out something new. In order to have more interaction with all of you, I want to start a Question Game! I'll ask you guys a question, which you will give an answer in your review(..please? :3), and you can ask me a question as well! I'll pick the questions I want to answer, and post them in the author's note at the beginning of each chapter and post my answer, and the cycle will begin again. I hope we'll get to have some fun with this :D**

**So, here's the question: If you had any ONE power in the world, what would it be, and why? Would it be able to help the world, or send it into destruction?**

**Can't wait to see your answers~**

**-Erydia**

**P.S. Reviews, alerts, favs, follows...basically everything is always very much appreciated! It makes me want to upload more faster than before~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Assassin's Creed, or any of it's characters. I DO own this story and any OCs that I come up with ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Assassin on the Job<p>

Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

He is known as one of the most famous Assassins of the Brotherhood. When he was young, he swore revenge against the people that sentenced almost all of his family to death. As he grew older, that revenge turned into the need for justice, and for the people of this Earth to be happy and free.

As he grew even older, he was learning the true meaning of being an Assassin, and as he fought for revenge for his family again, he knew he had to have a strategy-and a much better way in bringing his enemies down. However, in this day and age, he knew that he couldn't do everything that he was able to do before, and as he left Firenze- and Italia as a whole- he knew he had a bigger role in this life that he lived. There was a bigger mission that he had to complete, and finding out the details of it wasn't even half of the battle.

So when he decided to travel all across the Earth and into the Elemental Nations, he knew that things would be different. Everything that he thought he knew about the world, and the human race in general, was changing everyday that he was alive. The people here were different; their beliefs and the way they acted was different but similar to what he knew of the human race for all of his life.

So when he found out that there actually _are_ Assassins in the Elemental Nations, he knew that he had to help out his Brothers and Sisters in any way that he could. So, starting with the Land of Waves, he traveled from Assassin Bureau to Assassin Bureau, visiting each one and bringing help to the most needed. As he traveled across the Nations, his fame continued to grow until he was recognized instantly by fellow Assassin members.

Eventually, he was able to find the main Assassins base outside of Konoha, and have stayed there ever since. When he was told that he should stay inside of Konoha and watch out for anything suspicious that could lead them to the Templars, he agreed.

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't stay in contact with the other Mentors, and give their students missions on behalf of them.

Sakura Haruno was no exception to this, and Ezio had a feeling that meeting the young Assassin would change the rest of his life.

Forever.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mr. Ezio. Please lead the way." Kakashi said, which made him nod in reply and start walking in the direction of the market section of Konoha.<p>

I kept myself at a distance from Mentor Ezio, and walked at the same pace as Naruto and Sasuke. Even though I was excited to meet him and talk to him in person, I knew I had to wait. I couldn't give out my true identity in front of my team already. I had to act like my "usual" self, after all.

"So, how long have you ninjas been a team? I haven't been in this land for long, so I don't really know much about the customs and rules here. It is much different from where I have come from." Ezio said, looking behind him to glance at Kakashi.

Kakashi started to walk beside Ezio, and replied, "Well, we've only been a team for a few days now. If I may ask, where are you from, Mr. Ezio? I haven't heard of anyone who isn't from the Elemental Nations."

Ezio chuckled, and replied, "Well, this Earth is very huge, isn't it? I'm sure that there are plenty of places that exist that we haven't even heard of. I myself have come from a very far place from here. The land is small, but it is my home. We do have guards that protect people from home, but we do not have ninjas. In fact, we don't have any chakra or jutsu that this land seems to have. It's amazing, really."

Naruto and Sasuke looked up in interest, and I'm sure that Kakashi was interested in this as well.

"A place where no one has any chakra or jutsu at all? Kakashi-sensei, is this even possible?" Naruto asked, making the two adults turn their gaze to him.

"Well, it sure isn't possible. People that are born from the Elemental Nations do have special abilities, so I'm not surprised that people from other places don't have chakra at all." Kakashi replied, and Ezio nodded his head.

"That is correct. To make up for that, my people are efficient in close-combat and weaponry. There are many weapons here that do not exist where I am from, and I'm sure it's the same the other way around."

"Hmmm...interesting." Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded his head, agreeing.

"Oh, that's awesome! I wish I could travel to different places like you, Mr. Ezio!" Naruto exclaimed, and Ezio smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll be able to visit many different places, young man." Ezio told him, and turned back around; only to see that they already arrived at the market section.

We all stopped near one of the food stalls, and Ezio turned around to meet all of our gazes.

"Well, I have a list here of the things that I need to get that are regular groceries. You boys and your sensei will take care of these things for me. The pink-haired lovely lady here will help me buy something for my nephew. Is this alright with all of you?" Ezio asked, looking at the four people around him.

I blushed lightly, looking down at my feet for a few seconds before looking at my sensei. Although I had to act like someone that was completely different from my nature, I still liked to be flattered.

"That is alright with me. Sakura, make sure to treat our client well." Kakashi said, turning his full attention onto me.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" I replied, and putting my hand up in a mock-salute.

He nodded in approval; his eye closed in the familiar smiling shape. He took the grocery list from Mentor Ezio's hand, and started to lead the way while Naruto and Sasuke followed right behind him.

"Now, please follow me, young lady." Ezio said, and started walking away into a different direction leading away from the market section.

I followed him quietly, making sure that no one was following us. With Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke busy with a long list of groceries, I was sure that they wouldn't notice anything suspicious of us while we were away.

We ended up stopping at a motel nearby, and was able to grab a private room for a small chat for free before leaving once again. As I entered the room, Ezio followed me in and closed the door behind him; locking it. As he turned back around to face me, I closed my eyes and put one hand over my heart and the other hand behind my back. I then bowed deeply; a sign of a formal greeting with someone of high respect.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mentor Ezio. I am grateful to be able to have this chance to meet someone of the Brotherhood like you." I said, still bowed to him.

Ezio chuckled, and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Stay at ease, young Assassin. You don't have to be so formal to me. You may treat me just the same as our Brothers and Sisters, Sakura."

I stood back up, with my eyes slightly wide.

"But, Mentor Ezio, of course I have to treat you with honor! You have done so much for us with our Brothers in Italy and her neighbors. You are already pretty famous throughout this land as a Brother."

Ezio smiled, and let go of my shoulders. He motioned me to sit on chair next to a table, and so I did. When he sat at the chair in front of me, he sighed, smiling sadly.

"Although I am glad to have met you, Sakura, I fear I cannot just have casual talk with you. I have a new mission for you on behalf of your Mentor."

I straightened up in my seat, now knowing that things were getting serious. It looks like I wasn't able to take a rest as an Assassin after all.

"You have met my Mentor? Mentor Ezio, shouldn't you be staying at the Assassin's base outside of Konoha then?" I asked, confused as to why he was here.

"You are correct in asking that, young Assassin. However, I'm staying in Konoha for another reason as well, as to which I'm not too sure on the full details as of yet. For now, though, I can give you your mission on behalf of your Mentor." Ezio replied, and I nodded my head, knowing that the conversation would close.

It wasn't my place to intrude on confidential information anyways.

"Your new mission is to look for a Templar named Eijiro Yamagata, who runs a sex slave business at night. He forces pure women to be used by his clients, and then torture and kill them afterwards. You must locate and kill him, and save as many of the women as you can. I heard that he usually sticks around the poor district of Konoha, since many of the women there would do anything to make a living. Your mission starts tonight." Ezio said, and I frowned at the mission details.

I knew that there are men that are like this in the world, but I didn't think it would be so close to home.

"I understand the mission, Mentor Ezio, but are you sure my Mentor wanted me to take this mission?" I asked.

Ezio looked confused.

"Yes, your Mentor wanted me to give you this mission. Is there a problem, young Assassin?"

I straightened up in my seat and bowed my head, looking at the floor.

"No, there is no problem, Mentor Ezio. I will complete the mission to the fullest." I replied, and looked back up at him.

Ezio narrowed his eyes, knowing that my reaction to the mission was a little weird. Usually when an Assassin receives a mission, they have no question about it at all. My reaction to it must have been different from what he was used to.

"Well, if it is truly no problem, then complete the mission tonight. I would like to have a full report tomorrow morning before you meet with your team. Are there any questions, young Assassin?"

I smiled.

"Well, just one, Mentor Ezio. Will i be able to meet up with you more often? I would love to learn from you, as well as listen to any stories you might have."

He returned that smile at full force, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course, young Assassin. You will be reporting to me for a long while, and I would love to have you as my new student."

I grinned; anxious and happy at the outcome of this meeting.

I'll get to have _two_ Mentors now!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ezio, were you able to get everything that you needed today?" Kakashi asked, as we all stood in front of his apartment.<p>

"Yes, I was able to get everything that I needed. Thank you for helping me, and especially the young lady here. I'm sure my nephew will love his gift from me." Ezio said, and I smiled sheepishly, looking away from his gaze.

"I'm glad that I was able to help you, Mr. Ezio."

After we said our goodbyes, Naruto, Sasuke, and I went our separate ways and started to go home while Kakashi reported the mission details to the Hokage. By the time I returned home it was already dark, which meant that my mission needed to start soon.

I went inside of my house and went up the stairs and into my room. As I put my things down on the floor, I reached under my bed and pulled out a large, wide box that looked like it could hold several things. As I pulled the top off and placed it on the side, the full contents of the box came into view. Inside of it was my Assassin outfit, and there were many indents surrounding it where I would have put all of my weapons inside if I didn't have them out already. On both sides of the outfit were one of my main weapons, two long swords that were sharp and ready to handle any battle that would come.

I changed into my Assassin outfit and put all of my weapons and accessories in place. With my two swords at my sides, I was now completely ready for my mission.

After exiting my house and locking the door, I climbed up the wall using parkour and landed on the rooftop. I started to head towards the poor district of Konoha, which wasn't far from where I lived. Once I was at the location, I dropped down onto the ground, and looked at my surroundings.

There wasn't anyone around me on the streets. It was dark outside, so it was obvious that many of the people here were now inside of their homes. However, I could see that some of the civilians were sitting on the ground, near a makeshift shelter. It was mainly used of cardboard and wooden sticks, which made me feel bad these poor souls. I wanted to do something to help them out, but for now, I had to continue with my mission.

As I walked down the street, I saw a woman that was shaking and sat in a fetal position. I walked towards her silently, and crouched down until I was close to her level. I tapped her shoulder gently, and leaned back when she gasped and straightened up in place. She looked at me with wide eyes, with fear showing in plain sight. I frowned, knowing that something wasn't quite right.

"Excuse me, may I ask as to why you are in fear? What happened?" I asked her gently, and she grabbed my arm in desperation.

"T-there is a man w-who took my younger sister by force! I heard that the man takes women and uses them, and then kills them! P-please, save my sister! She is the only family that I have left!" The woman exclaimed, and tears started to flow from her eyes.

If it was even possible, I frowned even more. This wasn't good-I _had_ to act fast.

"Which direction did the man go?" I asked, and she pointed at the direction of an alleyway, leading to an old, abandoned building behind me.

I looked at her in the eyes, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Do not worry, young lady. I will bring back your sister safely."

When she nodded her head, I let her go and ran in the direction she pointed at.

It was a long alleyway that had several debris and other objects, but I avoided them swiftly. As I ran to the end of the alleyway, I saw a door ahead of me, and I opened it and went inside. Luckily, the place was dark, so no one knew that I came inside of the building. However, as I heard some voices, I hid behind a few boxes and looked to see at what was going on.

At first, there was nothing at all that I could see, but a few minutes later, a man was holding a lit oil lamp, and I could finally see my surroundings.

What I saw was horrifying.

There were a few dead bodies on the floor, with fresh blood flowing from them. There were several women that were tied up and were positioned in a straight line, with a man in front of each one. All of the women seemed like they were crying, and my heart swelled in anger as to what I was seeing in front of my very eyes.

"Even though I do run this business, it seems like I haven't had any..."fun" myself in a long while."

I looked at the direction of the voice, and saw a man that seemed to be in his late thirties, which was pretty early to be retired as a Templar. He was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt and long white pants, with blue sandals to match. He had a sick, disgusting smirk on his face as he stood in front of a brown-haired girl that was also tied up. She didn't have any bruises or marks on her, so it looked like she was new.

_"She must be the woman's younger sister."_ I thought, and my anger grew even more when I saw her fear-stricken face.

"You, little girl, are very beautiful. I wonder, has anyone tried to court you yet?" Eijiro asked, and held the girl's chin up towards his face.

As an Assassin, we are meant to handle things swiftly and quietly. We are trained from the moment we enter the Brotherhood on how to be stealthy. It is a part of our lives, and we train everyday until it becomes second nature. We don't want to attract any attention, as it could ruin any mission.

Sometimes, however, it's hard to be stealthy. Instead, you just have to barge in and fight, in order to save any of the innocent or to prevent something wrong from happening.

"P-please, d-don't hurt me, m-mister! I'll d-do anything, p-please!" The girl said, and started crying hysterically.

The Templar frowned, and slapped the poor girl.

"I only asked you a simple question, and now you're crying like a hyena! It's time I taught you a little something called, "respect." Eijiro said, and started to undo his belt.

This is one of those times.

"Don't you dare touch her, you Templar bastard!" I yelled out, causing everyone to look at my direction.

Pulling out my twin swords, I ran in, ready to stop this once and for all.


	5. AN: Please Read!

Hello everyone!

I'm really REALLY sorry about the huge delay in updating! School kept me very busy, as well with worrying about college...

But since I've finally graduated from high school this year, I can now concentrate on this story!

Of course, I have to read over all of the chapters I posted so far and read over my notes, but please know that I will update within the next two weeks.

Please forgive me^^;

Thank you for your time, and please look forward to the new chapter!

Also, thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, commented, etc etc even if I didn't even update!

It made me very happy :)

-Erydia


	6. Chapter Three

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 3 of Hiding the Truth! Sorry for the huge delay-life really does get in the way sometimes *sigh***

**I will be starting college next month, so I will try to get another chapter in before that. Once I do start college, though, it'll take some time for me to figure out an uploading schedule. Of course, it shouldn't take so long as it did this time.**

**Also, I'm happy to say that the Wave mission will be coming in a few more chapters, but before that, something unexpected will happen. In fact, that's next chapter!**

**Well, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm still trying to figure out a good writing style, so sorry if things seem a little different every now and then.**

**Thanks in advance for any reviews, favs, followers, etc. etc.!**

**-Erydia**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Assassin &amp; the Riot<p>

"Wha-it's an Assassin! Kill her! Kill the Assassin!" Eijiro exclaimed, and took out his sword that had previously been at his side.

All of the men that were standing in front of the women moved away from them, and took out different weapons in order to protect themselves with.

I smirked, knowing that this would be an easy battle. The men looked like they were new to fighting, and had a slight fear in their eyes while facing me.

The first man that stood in front of me decided to attack first. With a yell, he ran towards me, his weapon ready to strike. When it looked like he was about to strike, I dodged it, and sliced his head off. Gruesome yes-but it had to be done.

The other men gasped at what they saw me do, and immediately started to run at me at once.

'_So, they want to play it that way, huh?'_ I thought, holding my swords tightly.

One by one, each man was stabbed, sliced, or just outright killed by broken necks or bones. Each life that I took from my hands added to the burden that I carried onto my shoulders, and I accepted it grimly. In order to save lives, I had to take some away. It's a part of life that's hard for anyone to accept.

As the last man fell onto the floor, dead, I now stood in front of the Templar that started it all. He stood in front of me, slightly shaking in fear. It looked like he was ready to bolt and run for his life. Then again, I wouldn't blame him-who wouldn't be scared of a thirteen-year-old that just killed a whole bunch of men twice her age without much of an effort?

It didn't help that I managed to not have any blood on me after I killed all of those men.

That's actually something hard to do, you know!

"Y-you monster! You killed all of my men!" Eijiro exclaimed, his sword still out and pointing straight at me.

"Hmm…I may be a monster, but you're a demon. Not only are you a Templar, but you also run this disgusting business. No man should treat a woman like this! Not only did you use these women for your entertainment, but you've also tortured and killed some of the women already!" I exclaimed angrily, and with newfound strength, knocked Eijiro's sword out of his hand.

He widened his eyes, and started to back into a wall.

"N-no, please, don't kill me! I'll do anything; just please don't kill me!" He exclaimed, raising his arms up in surrender.

I chuckled darkly, and when I looked at him again, my eyes lacked the emotion that was previously in them.

"Sorry, but I have no remorse for the likes of people like you. I have a job to do, and I intend to complete it until the end."

I raised my sword; ready to strike.

"Goodbye, Templar. See ya in the next life."

My sword went through his heart, and the life from his eyes vanished soon after.

I closed my eyes, and sent a small prayer that all of the lives that were lost today would finally rest in peace. They may have been horrible people while they were alive, but that doesn't mean they have to stay that way in the afterlife.

I put my sword away, and turned around to face the women that were still tied up and in fear.

"Don't worry, everyone. I was sent here to save you and set you free. I just wish I could've been here on time to save the others…" I told them, and slowly, they all started to calm down.

Using my Assassin's blade, I cut the ropes and released the women from their captivity. After some convincing-and even some threats-the women swore to never tell a soul of what happened this day. They owed me their lives, and in return, they are now safe and able to live peacefully once again.

The women that were unharmed returned to where they lived, while the others were sent to the nearest clinic to receive treatment for their injuries. I decided that I would stay with the young woman's sister from earlier and help her return home.

"Young lady, may I know your name?" I asked her, and she smiled softly at me.

"My name is Maemi Sugiyama. I thank you very much for saving our lives, Miss Assassin."

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"You know what I am, Sugiyama-san?"

Maemi giggled, and nodded her head.

"The ninjas do not know of this, but we civilians know who and what the Assassins are, and we stand by your side. At least, most of us anyways. There are some people that side with the Templars, but it isn't that much right now. Of course, due to your actions, rumors will continue to spread about both of the Orders. It will only be time before the ninjas take hold of this information."

I narrowed my eyes, not liking what I was hearing. Although the Assassins and Templars were infamous for their battles and wars in other countries, we were trying to at least keep it quiet here in the Elemental Nations. That way, we wouldn't have any conflict with the ninjas-and the Hokage himself.

I guess we couldn't stay quiet long enough.

"Thank you for the news, Sugiyama-san. I think you should return home now. I fear that you're older sister is quite worried about you as of late." I replied, giving her a slight smile.

She widened her eyes, and bowed her head towards me.

"You're right; I should definitely go back to my sister and let her know that I am alright. Thank you once again, Miss Assassin! I owe you my life and gratitude!"

Maemi then ran towards the exit, and disappeared into the night. I went the opposite direction, and did the same.

* * *

><p>When Sarutobi became Hokage, he knew he had to be prepared for anything in order to do what's best for his village.<p>

He spent his life completing different missions, having his own Genin team, and even fought and sent out teams in war. He lost many people that were dear to him, but in return, he gained so much more.

However, he wasn't prepared for what he was going to hear next.

"Hokage-sama, there has been an important emergency! Some of the clinics in Konoha are reporting that several women who looked to have been severely beaten and totured-possibly even raped-have shown up for treatment! They say that a person dressed in white had saved them!"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, wondering on who this person was that had saved these women's' lives.

"Are there any women who are willing to give information on who this person was that had saved them?" He asked.

The secretary shook his head in reply.

"No, sir. They say that they are sworn to secrecy, and that nothing would make them speak any more about it."

Sarutobi sighed, and sent the secretary back to his desk at the front of the tower.

It looked like he had some work to do.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since my last Assassin mission, and after reporting the details of it to Mentor Ezio, I didn't receive any more missions afterwards. In a way, it was good to have a break from everything. However, I was still technically a "ninja," and so I had to act like one.<p>

It wasn't that hard. I just had to act like I was generally weaker than usual, as well as act like an annoying fangirl. It wasn't part of the plan originally, but I guess it's better than nothing. By being annoying, cheerful, and the "damsel in distress," no one would even believe that I was an Assassin. It was perfect!

It was now a little bit past 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and I was walking around Konoha for a bit of a stroll. It was relaxing, and I could take my mind off of all of the things that were stressful that day. I had already changed into my Assassin robes; finding it much more comfortable than my ninja one. Plus, it helps me blend in with the crowd, thankfully.

As I neared the busier area of Konoha, I started to see something that was a little unusual.

In the middle of the clearing, a crowd had formed into a circle, with a few civilians in the middle. There were some ninjas nearby, and by the looks on their faces, they didn't seem too happy at what was going on in front of them.

Curious as to what was unfolding, I headed straight towards the crowed, and moved in between them until I could see and hear on what was going on.

"Why do we have to continue to suffer? Why can't we just stop all of this fighting once and for all?!" A woman said, looking at the ninja in front of her.

"Yeah, why can't we all just live in peace? No more fights, no more war, just complete peace!" The man next to her yelled, raising his fist in anger.

"Look, ma'am, sir, please calm down and return to your homes. You have nothing to gain while doing this here in the Market section." The ninja replied, trying to calm down the civilians in front of him. It seemed like the two ninjas were Jounin.

I narrowed my eyes at this.

Something seemed familiar…

The man continued to shout about peace, and soon enough, other people started to join in. Soon, it became a full-on riot.

'_This isn't good. How did this even start in the first place? Who made these people think they needed to start this riot?' _I thought, and proceeded to look around at my surroundings.

Soon enough, I found the culprit.

The leader of the riot seemed to be the man from earlier. Instead of being next to the woman, he was now outside of the riot, walking away and going home.

Getting out of harm's way, I went to one of the buildings and parkour all the way to the top. Then, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I followed the man until I was able to catch him alone.

Jumping down to the ground, I immediately walked near him, and covered his mouth with one hand, and holding his hands behind his back in the other.

He froze for a second, and then started to squirm and yell in order to get free from my grasp. I rolled my eyes at his attempts to get free, and then brought him to an alleyway in order to speak with him without anyone else hearing us.

Letting him go, he backed away from me and towards the wall in fear.

"An Assassin! What are you doing here in Konoha?" He asked, pointing at me in disbelief.

"What am I doing here, in Konoha? I should be the one asking you that, Templar." I replied, and started to walk towards him slowly.

He widened his eyes, knowing what situation he was getting himself into.

"P-please, don't harm me, Assassin! Look, I'll tell you anything you want to know, just please don't hurt me!"

Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"Alright then, you're going to answer some questions for me, and you're going to answer them honestly, and truthfully. If you don't, you will be losing your limbs- and even your life. Do you understand?" I told him, and he nodded his head frantically in reply.

"Good. What's your name?"

"J-Junzo Mishima."

"Why did you make the citizens start a riot? What do they have that is against the ninjas?"

"They have nothing, Miss. I was just told to start it. I don't know why."

I narrowed my eyes, and took one of my swords out, threatening him,.

"Are you telling me the truth, Junzo?"

Junzo brought his arms up in the air, a sign of surrender.

"Y-yes, I am telling the truth! Please, I wouldn't lie right now when my life is at stake!"

I stared into his eyes, and saw true fear into them. He really was telling the truth.

"Fine. Now, why are the Templars here in Konoha?"

"I do not know of that either. I only heard that the higher-ups are looking for something here in Konoha, but that is all. I know of, I swear!"

I sighed, knowing that this interrogation was going nowhere, fast. This man truly did not know the consequences of his actions, nor of what it meant to be in the organization that he is in.

It looked like he shouldn't have been a Templar in the first place.

Poor, poor man.

"I have one more thing to ask of you, Templar."

"W-what is it?"

"Your life."

I slid my sword into his heart, killing him instantly. I pulled the sword out and laid the Templar onto the ground, and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace, Templar. You have joined a cause in which you truly did not know the consequences of."

I put the sword back into its place, and headed towards the far corner of Konoha.

* * *

><p>"…I see, so that is what had happened. Good job, young Assassin."<p>

"Thank you, Mentor Ezio." I replied, and bowed towards him in thanks.

"Now, you may return home, Sakura. But before you go, there is something that I should let you know." He said, and the thoughtful look on his face turned into a serious one.

"Yes?"

"The situation that you have encountered will most likely be one of many. I still do not know the full details yet, but what you have just witnessed is one of the reasons why I am in Konoha, and not inside of the Assassin's Bureau outside of Konoha. Please be careful, young Sakura. I fear that this won't be the last of the Templars that we will hear from today."

I nodded my head, knowing that what he said is true. As long as we are here, the Templars will always exist. That is why we must always fight them until the end.

I bid Mentor Ezio farewell, and started on my walk back home.

Something tells me that I'm not going to like what happens in the near future, and I'm not looking forward to that at all.


End file.
